Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polysiloxane water absorbing materials which can be used for biomedical devices, such as, contact lenses and intraocular lenses. These hydrogels can be fashioned into contact lenses that are water absorbing, soft, hydrophilic, flexible, hydrolytically stable and biologically inert. The hydrogels are prepared from the polymerization of an acrylic-capped polysiloxane prepolymer with a bulky polysiloxanylalkyl (meth)acrylate monomer and at least one hydrophilic monomer.